Sky People Got Something Right
by Kit Fox94
Summary: Or, The Weird Plant. Can't say anything else or I'll spoil it, you have to read it. Little bit of vague humor at the end. Kudos if you get it. Neytiri POV added!
1. Jake

Hello! This is my second story and my first PWP.

This whole thing is going to be in Jake's point of view.

* * *

It's been about five years since the Sky People Incident. For a while we stayed near Soul Tree, but after a year we needed to find a new place to live. So we sent scouts out, farther and farther from Soul Tree. I was on one of these scouting trips along with Neytiri and I briefly reminded everyone that I used to be Sky People when I _slipped_ of all things and landed in a tree twenty feet below.

We checked it out and it seemed like our best option. We had a clan meeting about it and discussed it for a few days. With a unanimous vote, it became our new home, but it still had some problems. There was plenty of space, don't get me wrong, but it was only comfortable if you didn't mind having three inches of space.

So, we had another clan discussion and it was agreed that most of the clan would stay in Common Tree (as it was named) with most of the able warriors. The elders (those too old or injured to fight) stayed in the smaller surrounding trees with their families. Mo'at was staying in a slightly larger tree that she was going to share with the other females who'd lost their mates.

Neytiri and me? We have a tree all to ourselves, a short ways away from everyone else to afford privacy but still be within sight. On the far side of the tree  
was a small pool that gave us a place to bathe if we wanted.

Now, we've been here for a year and Neytiri and I have been talking about having kids. Yes, me, the idiot-who-almost-got-everyone-killed-literally, wants to be a father. But hey, I like the idea. Especially if Neytiri is the mother. We talked with Mo'at to see if she minded and she made it very clear that she'd been hoping for this for a while now. The lights on Neytiri's face wouldn't fade for the rest of the day. And, honestly? Neither would mine. Tsu'tey had a field day with that. Which reminds me, how does a guy survive five bullets and a fall like that? Well no one can guess and he's not telling, so.

Well, one night it was Tsu'tey's and my turn to go hunting for dinner. While he was finishing up, I noticed a plant that I'd never seen before. Granted I don't know a lot of plants here, but this one was down right weird. Gotta remember to tell Neytiri about it.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, she asked me if I'd seen any new plants. I remembered the flower and started describing it to her as best I could.

"Um... it had the same color as our skin, but without the stripes; it was really flat too. And in the middle there was this dome-like thing in the middle. It glowed a torch, but it was this really _bright_ green. And the flower itself had a really funky shape that looked like a... um... oh damn, what does it look like," finally I just dropped my hands, which I'd been using to give her a slight visual image, to my side and sighed in defeat.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, knowing firsthand that I had seen less than a fraction of the plants on Pandora.

Then she made a suggestion that blew my mind.

"How about we go look for it? While it's still light out."

"Are you joking?" I stared at her.

She was obviously confused. "Why not go now?"

"Do you remember the last time I saw a plant at night and tried to show it to you during daylight?" She flinched at the memory. We'd gone out about midday and wandered around looking for it until after nightfall. Finally we headed back to the main path and there it was. We'd passed the damn thing _five_ times. I never want to go through that again.

She nodded. "Well then, shall we get ready for a walk in the dark?"

I had to laugh at that. It was just too well placed.

* * *

"Jake, are you sure it was this far?" Apparently she hadn't thought Tsu'tey and I would come this far while hunting.

"Yep. It was right next to this pool up here. Now I just have to find it again," I said as I scanned the banks, looking for that green spotlight. Neytiri called me over and pointed to a green light that was apparently coming straight out of the ground. That was it.

We got over there and I moved some ferns aside showing her the plant, and she flips. Out of nowhere she was screeching and howling. I caught bits of it: 'cursed', 'evil', and other things I would rather not mention.

"Neytiri, what is the matter with you?!"

"That thing! Leave it! It is cursed!" She screamed, glaring at the flower like she wished it would spontaneously burst into flame. Then she started walking away. I grabbed her arm, trying to get her to talk to me. She attempted to jerk her arm away, but while she was turning she slipped. She grabbed hold of my arm, trying to stabilize herself and pulled me with her into the pool. I felt my foot hit something before I went under.

We resurfaced a minute later and there was this green dust in the air. I think we inhaled some of it, because Neytiri was starting to panic.

"Neytiri. What's the problem with this plant?"

"It makes females wet."

This confused me; I'd always thought that a wet woman was a _good_ thing. "How is being wet a problem?"

"Because then she must go into exile until the wetness is past! If she doesn't, then she will be attacked by the males and tainted! So a female must always be dry when mating." she was holding her head, eyes wide and oddly glassy.

Okay, that made sense. The Na'vi sense of smell was better than a dog back on Earth. Then I _really_ got what she was saying when I caught this... _delicious_ smell and realized it was Neytiri. I started getting hard real fast after that.

"May I make a suggestion?" I asked her, forcing myself to stay calm and not scare her further.

"W-What is it?" Oh boy. Now she's wary _and_ horny, so she wants it, but doesn't.

"How about I show you that a wet female can be a good thing?"

She gulped, "Alr-right."

"First let's--let's get undressed and connect... Okay now on Earth, when a female is wet, it actually helps with intercourse." Now that our threads are connected, it'll be easier for me to figure out what she likes and what she doesn't like.

"How?" Neytiri's curiosity was growing. Good; it means she'll be less likely to freak.

I moved behind her and started kissing her neck. "For one, it makes her more sensitive." She shivered. "Two, it makes her reactions easier to watch." I moved my hands from her waist to her breasts. A gasp. "Which leads to four. I can figure out what you like without either of us saying a thing."

"P-Pro-ove i-it."

"Pardon?"

"Stop talking. Just move. Find out what I want," her voice kept breaking. She finished by leaning back into me and keening when she felt my erection against her lower back.

I growled. "Fine then. But remember this: you asked for it."

I began grinding into her and rolling her nipples between my fingers. Neytiri was biting her lip, trying to keep quiet. I wasn't having any of that, so I began sucking and nipping her neck, leading up to her ear; I licked the shell of it and tugged on the ring she has in it. That got a squeak out of her. Meanwhile, one of my hands had migrated south and started playing with her womanhood which was soaked and not with water; she screamed. Neytiri's hands, which she'd kept at her sides this whole time, finally came out of their fisted position. One covered my hand that was working away at her opening while the other went around my neck, pulling my head until she could kiss me. My tongue quickly found its way into her mouth and then I didn't know where Neytiri ended and I began... although I think the connection had something to do with that.

I turned her around, not stopping my hand, which now had a finger inside her. Damn she's tight! I started moving it around in her, looking for that spot that would make her lose it. When I found it, her legs gave out and she made a noise somewhere in the vicinity of a purr and a moan. I held her up with my free arm, inserting another finger and felt her get tighter. Then I moved my fingers in and out; she was clinging to me like vine to a tree. After a little bit I sneakily added a third finger and continued. Just before Neytiri lost it I pulled my hand away and lifted her onto the bank, pushing her to lie on her back. She kept rubbing her legs together.

"Wha?" she asked, her voice slurred.

I told her not to talk. Keeping her pinned down with one hand, I stroked myself with the other and used one of my legs to spread hers. Fuck, I almost lost it at the sight. Neytiri's slit was glistening with fluid, and while she'd been squeezing her legs she'd managed to spread it all over the upper half of her inner-thighs. Plus she was breathing really heavy, so her breasts kept up a light bouncing. All that and the lights in her skin made me want to lose it right there.

Before I could fully lose my mind, I buried my head into the crevice between her legs. Despite my hand on her abdomen, she lifted herself enough to grab my head and keep me where I was. She was gasping and whining the whole time. I knew she was getting close again, so I stopped.

"Jake!" Through the connection she was begging me to keep going and her eyes had completely glassed over.

"Don't worry. It's gonna get a lot better real soon." As I said this, I moved closer to her, guiding my member to Neytiri's core by feel alone. When I found it, I wanted to play a little more, but decided that I'd tortured her enough. Not to mention the fact that what she was sending me through our connection kind of shredded my control.

I penetrated her slowly for two reasons: one, this was her first time and two, she was too fucking tight to go any faster. When I was finally all the way inside her, I was ready to explode. I sat there for a minute letting her get used to the feeling of being filled. When she mewled I took that as a go ahead, so I slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Gradually I gained speed until finally I was pounding away at her; also, the faster I went, the louder she got. Holy shit, I've got a screamer for a wife. This thought reminded me that something was bound to hear and come looking, so I brought my head down and kissed her hard, smothering the sounds she was making. She took the opportunity to latch her hands to my back and wrap her legs around my waist, so I was happily trapped. I kept my pace while moving a hand down to where I was thrusting inside her and felt around to see if she had a... Yep. She has a clit. I played with it, forcing her even faster to climax.

She tore her mouth from mine and gasped/shouted, "Jake! I--Some-Something's happening!"

"Yea, I know, baby. Just go with it. Let it take over."

She didn't have time to reply as she came. She tossed her head back and screamed louder than any Ikran ever could. The clenching of her body, which was already so tight to begin with, was too much for me and I came hard. My arms suddenly felt like twigs and I couldn't stay up. So, I lowered myself slow as possible on top of Neytiri. We lay there for Eywa knows how long, just trying to catch our breath. Finally I felt strong enough to roll off of Neytiri and collapsed on my side. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

The next thing I know, it's morning. My first thought was how sexy Neytiri looked, lying there naked and covered in dirt; she was still on her back, but sometime when we were asleep, she'd turned catty-corner and brought her calves out of the water. I couldn't help but give her a once over and grinned at the dry, white mess between her legs. I looked down at myself and found my crotch to be in the same state. My second thought was shock at the fact that we weren't eaten while sleeping.

I shook her awake while disconnecting our braids. She opened bleary eyes and yawned good and long. She gave me a sleepy smile before looking for our things. I decided to do the same thing, but my eye was caught by a plant that I didn't remember being there the night before. But then I had a thought.

"Neytiri, how much difference can there be between a plant at night and during the day?"

She looked up. "Well, it depends on the plant. Some look almost exactly the same at any time and others could look completely different."

"Does that apply to the plant from last night?"

Apparently, her curiosity got the best of her, because she came over and looked at the plant I'd mentioned. She confirmed that it was the same plant. But the irony of it was that right now, it looked and smelled like one of the plants gathered for medicinal purposes: dark green and tall with a skinny corncob in the middle covered in painfully yellow pollen.

That threw us for a loop. One of the most valuable plants for the Omaticaya clan was also one of the most avoided. It just depended on when you found it.

* * *

Whew! I never thought it would get that long! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Neytiri

Sorry I've been gone for so long! ROTC and other clubs really take up time.

Here is the requested Neytiri POV!

* * *

Five cycles have passed since the 'Sky People Incident', as Jake calls it; rather fitting, I must say. Most of the clan was happy to stay near Soul Tree, but we all knew that we couldn't stay there forever. So we sent scouts out, farther and farther from Soul Tree. I went on these 'recon missions' with some of the males, including my Jake. He fell into a tree and we couldn't help but laugh, it was so reminiscent of his life as one of the Sky People; the Star Flecks (1) on his face stayed bright for a few hours after that. I don't think he knows that, so I'm not going to tell him.

We took a look at the tree; it couldn't hurt, could it? It seemed promising, so we went back to Soul Tree and informed the elders. The elders then informed the clan and left it up to them; the entire clan was of a mind to "take it while it's an option"(Jake's words). As was pointed out by several members, there was not enough room, so there were certain housing situations that had to be addressed.

As such, we needed to have another meeting. It was decided that the majority of the clan would sleep within the Common Tree, as well as many of the warriors. The elders would be placed in homes surrounding Common Tree with their immediate relatives. Mother was going to be placed in one of the larger trees with others who had suffered as she had.

Jake and I--having been recognized as not requiring a constant guard--are located in a tree fairly distanced from Common Tree. We also had the option of bathing with the clan, or privately. If the look on his face was anything to go by, Jake was planning on us using the pool behind our home frequently.

At last! Jake has finally opened up to the idea of young ones. He'd been scared that I wouldn't agree to it, for some odd reason. I made it very clear that I would _not_ mind bearing his young. Indeed, I'd been hoping it would happen for a full cycle now. First, we had to make sure Mother agreed to it and gave her blessing. She made it very clear that we had her blessing. Right in front of the entire clan. I don't think Tsu'tey has ever laughed so hard before. I'm still amazed that he survived; although he does have those scars.

One night Jake and Tsu'tey went hunting, and Jake found something new (again). He's not used to the idea of so many species of wildlife, so he must constantly ask about such things. To save face, he comes to me.

The morning after the hunting trip, I inquired if he had any questions. he remembered the flower he'd seen, but he couldn't describe it worth a--what's the word?--"shit", I believe it was.

I merely smiled at him, finding it slightly amusing that in battle he was so knowledgeable, but in other aspects he was still such a child.

I suggested that we look for it immediately. he looked at me like I'd lost my mind and reminded me of the last time this had happened. 'Twas an experience neither of us wanted to repeat.

We got ready and waited.

* * *

I'd have never imagined that they would go this far to hunt. According to him, we only had a little farther to go. Then he says he has to find the plant again. I decide to help him in his efforts. A few moments later I see some green light that seemed to be emerging directly from the ground. He said that was it.

He shifted some of the growth out of the way to show me the plant. As he would say, I "flipped". After that, I have no idea what I said, although it must have been very foul language, as Jake looked like a... "fish" (whatever _that_ is).

"Neytiri, what is the matter with you?!"

"That thing! Leave it! It is cursed!" I howled. Oh, how I wished it would simply die that very second. That accursed thing had ruined so many females. I turned to leave, but Jake stopped me with a hold on my arm. I tried to pull away, but as I twisted my body, the earth under my heal crumbled and I fell, taking Jake with me under the water.

We surfaced into a cloud of green pollen; I gasped, accidentally inhaling some of it and cursing myself for it.

He must have noticed my beginnings of panic, for he asked me, "Neytiri. What's the problem with this plant?" Ah, to be naive.

I replied as calmly as possible, "It makes females wet."

He became obviously confused and inquired of me, "How is being wet a problem?"

I became exasperated and was just short of shouting as I answered, "Because then she must go into exile until the wetness is past! If she doesn't, then she will be attacked by the males and tainted! So a female must always be dry when mating." I finished quieter than when I started. The reason was because I'd begun to feel unusually hot. I grabbed my head, my eyes widening as I realized what was happening. The pollen from the flower was taking effect! Crap!

Jake seemed to detect my state, for his body began reacting as well, in a very... _interesting_ way. I couldn't get my mind off of it.

"May I make a suggestion?" he requested.

"W-What is it?" In the back of my mind, I was proud of myself for only stuttering once. Nonetheless, I was skittish, but, at the same time, I wanted him so badly I thought I would lose my mind.

"How about I show you that a wet female can be a good thing?"

I gulped, "Alr-right."

"First let's--let's get undressed and connect... Okay. Now--on Earth--when a female is wet, it actually helps with intercourse." He seemed a little more sure now that we were spiritually connected.

"How?" I must admit, I was getting curious. Through our link, I could tell that Jake was very happy about this.

He moved behind me and began kissing my neck and said, "For one, it makes her more sensitive." I shivered, the fire inside me growing. He continued, unaffected. "Two, it makes her reactions easier to watch. He relocated his hands to my breasts causing me to gasp. "Which leads to three. I can figure out what you like without either of us saying a thing.

"P-Pro-ove i-it."

"Pardon?"

"Stop talking. Just move. Find out what I want," I never stuttered, but my voice shattered several times. I leaned back to him and keened at the feeling of his hard flesh against my back.

He growled at my challenge, "Fine then. But remember this: you asked for it." My body cried out for him to come through with his threat.

He ground himself into me and rolled the peaks of my breasts between his fingers, adding more fuel to my internal fire. I bit my lip to keep quiet, but apparently he wasn't going to let that happen, and so turned up the pace. He became a little rougher with my neck, rising up to lick at my ear and pull at the loop I have in it. I squeaked. Unbeknownst to me, his hand moved down to my core and rubbed at the skin, which was--to me--surprisingly wet. An indifferent part of my mind noted that the water only reached halfway up my thighs, so it wasn't water he was massaging into my womanhood. My fisted hands came from my sides to cover his hand at my opening and to wrap around the back of his head, forcing him to kiss me, lest he wished his neck broken. His tongue shot between my lips and I temporarily forgot the need to breathe.

He detached his mouth from mine and spun me around. His hand didn't stop it's moving, instead inserting a digit inside me. It felt so good. Then, he started moving it of all things! What was he looking for? When he found what he was looking for, my legs were switched with weak flower stems. Later, I would swear I'd purred. The only thing holding me up was the arm he wasn't using to pleasure my core; currently, that hand was pushing another digit within me. Oh dear Eywa! He's moving them! It was all I could do to hold onto him. I barely noticed the third finger entering my body. I felt myself getting closer; to what, I don't know. But whatever it was, Jake (the bastard) pulled his hand away before I could reach that point-of-no-return. He elevated my body to place me on the bank, then prodded me to lie down.

"Wha?" I so intelligently inquired with a voice I did not recognize as my own. All the while, I pressed my legs together, hoping to get some of that feeling back.

He reminded me that we weren't supposed to speak. Keeping me restrained, he touched himself (oh Eywa, how will that fit?!) and opened my legs with one of his. It seems he liked what he saw, for his eyes darkened and his tail began making wide arcs across the top of the water (I doubt he was aware of it). His attention was split between my core and my breasts (why is beyond me; I've always felt they were rather small).

Out of nowhere, he embedded his face between my legs and started me on another (hopefully successful) journey to the unknown. Even though Jake tried to keep me where I was, I managed to lift my torso up just enough to grab his head and attempt to hold him still. I don't know what sounds I was making, but they seemed to affect him to some degree. For the second time, he denied me my release.

"Jake!"

"Don't worry. It's gonna get a lot better real soon." He moved closer, guiding himself to my entrance. He paused for a moment, and then he began to push inside me.

He went slowly, something I'm grateful for; Eywa he's so big, I thought I'd be split open! When he was in all the way, he stilled for a moment. I mewled when he took too long and he finally began moving. As he went faster, I got louder. He was pleased about this for whatever reason, but at the time I really didn't care; all I cared about was the extreme pleasure coursing through me. He kissed me, therefore keeping me quiet (partly). Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his back and my legs around his waist. I then noticed his hand wandering, looking for something; he found it, a new wave of pleasure spearing through me. I screamed into his mouth, although I don't think he noticed. But _what_ is that spot he keeps playing with? I must ask him later.

I ripped my mouth away and shouted, "Jake! I--Some-Something's happening!"

"Yea, I know baby. Just go with it. Let it take over."

I couldn't answer, finally reaching that peak that had been so elusive. Jake followed shortly after, his seed filling me. I didn't want him to pull out, but at least he lowered onto me. After a few moments he moved to the side and promptly fell asleep. I followed his example, belatedly remembering to pull my legs out of the pool.

* * *

When I woke, it was morning. My eyes were a little blurry at first and I yawned wider than I remember ever doing previously. I noticed Jake looking at me and smiled at him before getting up (shakily) to find our clothing. I'd managed to find our loincloths when Jake called a question to me

"Neytiri, how much difference can there be between a plant at night and during the day?"

I looked up from picking up my breast cover (Jake called it a "bra") "Well, it depends on the plant. Some look almost exactly the same at any time and others could look completely different."

"Does that apply to the plant from last night?"

I went to him and peered over his shoulder. The location was correct, and _this_ plant was not known for changing its position. I said so, and was reeling at what I was seeing. The Omaticaya's most prized medicinal plant was also the most feared and hated. The only issue was when you found it.

* * *

(1) I can't really remember what they're called--or if they're called anything at all--so I just made that up. It seems like what the Omaticaya might call them.

If you have any questions, don't be shy about asking. Just make sure they're relevant to the story.


End file.
